


Monsters are Strange: A document by the First Fallen Human

by KanamiAde



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A little, Angst, Chara Needs a Hug, Flashback to when the dreemurrs were a happy family, Gen, Humans Suck, POV Chara, References to Depression, Self-Hatred, Short One Shot, Short Story, Soft Chara, self-depreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanamiAde/pseuds/KanamiAde
Summary: Chara expresses their feelings towards Monsterkind.





	Monsters are Strange: A document by the First Fallen Human

**Monsters are strange.**

****

Even in the underground, where sunlight can no longer reach them, they are still hopeful. They have families. They live to the fullest of their lives. They cling on the hope that one day, they would get out of here, and live peacefully amongst Humanity. They are smiling. They are happy. 

****

I could never be like that. I could never have that much hope. 

****

**Monsters are strange.**

********

Humanity has taken away the lives of their loved ones - Thousands of them, if not more. Humanity is the reason why they are enclosed in the underground in a enchanted barrier. Humanity is the cause of their suffering. And yet, they are so welcoming towards a fellow human child. A child that could easily overpower them if they wanted to. They treat me as one of their kind. 

********

I could never do that if I were them. I suppose their forgiveness is what makes them ‘Monsters' and the lack of such a feeling is what makes me a ‘Human'. 

********

**Monsters are strange.**

********** **

The very fact that I am ‘getting along’ with the monsters seems to nourish their hope for peace between the two species. ‘Future of humans and monsters ‘, they said. ‘The angel from the surface’ in the prophecy has finally arrived. They have endure so much pain and torture from cruel Humanity, and yet they are so willing believe that a I, a Human child, can change their fate. They believe I am the first step to freedom, to a brand new future. 

********** **

How ironic that I am incapable of being that person - a symbol of unity and peace. 

********** **

**Monsters are strange.**

************ ** **

They are powerful creatures. Their magical element does much more than compensate their weak body. Their magic could easily harm a human, if not for their determination. Despite this, they are so unwilling to use it under combat. They’d rather use it for trivial things like technology and decorations. Their pure souls were the very reason for their loss in the war. It is a foolish trait of monsters, yet admirable. Attractive, even. 

************ ** **

I could never be that merciful of a person. 

************ ** **

**Monsters are strange.**

************** ** ** **

They are so quick to forgive when I made a mistake. A mistake that could have killed a monster. Instead of sending accusations, they are not blaming me. Even my brother, who has seen my true colours - someone hollow, broken, incapable of crying - is still comfortably sleeping beside me. A human would have jumped to the conclusions that I had ill-intentions. A human would have steered away from me, the one that was queer. Out of place. Undeserving of my fortunes. Monsters and Humans are only differentiated by magic and determination and yet, they are so different from each other. 

************** ** ** **

Could I ever be like that forgiving and believing?... Probably not. 

************** ** ** **

Perhaps one day. 

************** ** ** **

**Monsters are strange.**

**************** ** ** ** **

They, and I, are now aware of how important a human soul is to them, thanks to The Royal Scientist. One of it, and a monster can easily turn into a god and cross the barrier. Seven of them will earn the freedom of Monsterkind. They are now aware that I am a necessary ingredient to their bright future. And yet, they still insist on treating me like a friend, instead of attempting to retrieve my soul. I now live with the fact that my existence is what deters them from the future they rightly deserve. I am their obstacle. 

**************** ** ** ** **

How could I be the hope of monsters when I am the one that is putting the monster’s hope at stake? I will not be an obstacle. 

**************** ** ** ** **

I need to do something about this. 

**************** ** ** ** **

**Monsters are strange.**

****************** ** ** ** ** **

I am once again reminded how soft-hearted monsters are. Even as my sight gets hazy, I see my brother beside my bed, tears streaming down like a river. He is beginning to dislike my plan. He is doubting the success of my plan, despite his claims meaning otherwise. He should be smiling. He is going to be free. They are going to be free. 

****************** ** ** ** ** **

For once, I could do something. My brother and I are going to free everyone. 

****************** ** ** ** ** **

Together. 

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**Monsters are strange.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Even in a life-or-death situation,their future on the line, they refused to fight. My brother is dying. We are dying. The plan is failing. And yet, he still insists on not hurting those who hurt him. Nor does he allow me to do the same. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

How foolish, I think. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

How foolish for me to think that my brother would change his innocent ways in the means of survival. How foolish for me to think that my plan would succeed. How foolish for me to think that I, for once, could have been helpful; That I, for once, could have been the savior of monsterkind, alongside my brother. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

The humans are relentless. They see my brother’s mercy as an weak opening, not an attempt to solve the problem peacefully. They feed on our pain. As we barely ran away, I faintly hear humans cheering, and those who hurt us being worshipped as a hero. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Monsters are strange.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Despite what the name suggest, they are compassionate. They are kind. They are pure, and would never hurt a fly, even if they are forced to do so. Why can't humans be like them? Why can't humans be strange? 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

Humans _should_ be strange. 

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**I should have been strange. Why couldn't I be like them.**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Look at what I have done. HOW LAUGHABLE.**

<3<

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you like this perhaps check out my other story, The Fallen Human's Purpose of Recarnation? #shamelesspromoting
> 
> Feedback and constructive criticisms are welcomed!


End file.
